The Disastrous Date
by bogart
Summary: Fred gets set up to go on a blind date, but George gets into some trouble and they need to switch places. Will Fred's date be a disaster or a success?


A/N: This is a short little story I wrote for a fanfiction contest on a forum. I thought I would post it on here to see what people think of it.

Disclaimer: Yeah, right, if I owned Harry Potter, I wouldn't be sitting here typing this right now.

The Disastrous Date

"It'll be fun, Fred." said his twin brother, George, as they were walking towards Hogsmeade on a cold January morning. "Think of what type of an adventure a blind date will be."

"I dunno," answered the 7th year Gryffindor. "I think I still of rather asked Angelina to go with me instead of letting you set this up for me."

"Awww, trust me for once, would ya? Anyways, if you're in trouble, I'll come save you. I'm going to be there with Angelina."

"WHAT??"

"Oh, did I forget to tell you that small detail. Well, yes, I'm going to be there with Angelina. "

"You're so dead when we get back to the castle this evening."

"I'm so scared. What's little Freddy gonna do?"

"I oughta-"

"Oh, here we are." George interrupted pleasantly as they neared the Three Broomsticks.

"Just tell me, who I'm supposed to have this date with?"

"Nope, that's for me to know and for you to find out." George said, lying through his teeth. He didn't have a clue who Fred's date was. He had let Angelina set it up. He thought for a minute, trying to remember Angelina's instructions. "Alright, you're supposed to go into the pub and get two butterbeers and sit at the third table from the door. Your date will join you shortly."

"Go in, get two butterbeers, and sit. Got it." Fred replied. "See yo-, wait, how do I know that you didn't set me up with some crazed girl with two heads or something like that?"

George laughed. "Why would I do that?"

"For your amusement. You know I'm the brains of our operations, so you just want to get back at me for once."

George rolled his eyes. "Yeah, right. Now, go on and get in there, you're going to be late. See you later." He waited to see Fred enter and sit down before running down the street to Zonko's. He didn't wait there long. Only a few minutes after he arrived, a tall girl with black hair came running up to him.

"Hey." she said. "Is Fred where he's supposed to be?

"Yes, Angelina. What, don't you trust me?"

"I...er…um…."

"Never mind," he said, sticking his tongue out at her. "Come on, let's go inside." With that, George pulled Angelina into the crowded joke shop.

Fred sat, waiting for his date to arrive. He couldn't help but feel curious as to whom George had gotten to go on a date with him. He would have much rather have asked Angelina to Hogsmeade, but George had already set up this up.

"Fred, Fred…" A hand was being waved in front of his face.

"Yes?" he said, looking up. "Oh, hi Katie."

"I'm supposed to meet my date here, except I don't know who he is and you seem to be sitting in his seat."

Fred tried to give her his best smile, but he was confused. Why would George have him go on a date with Katie? "Well, I guess I'm your date then. Have a seat." He gestured towards the empty chair across from him.

"This is weird. When Angelina told me that she had set me up a date for Hogsmeade, I didn't expect it to be you."

"Angelina set this up?"

"Yes," Katie said slowly. "You should know this, since she had to tell you where to go."

"Er...yeah, exactly. So…..what do you think about…um…the Quidditch team this year?" Fred asked as he handed her the other butterbeer he had bought. He was friends with Katie, but honestly, thinking back, he had never had a conversation with her by himself. He had always had George or Angelina or even Oliver with him.

"We're doing alright. We might have a chance as long as Harry doesn't hurt himself again."

"I agree. That kid's just got some bad luck. Maybe this will be our year."

They both sat in silence for a few minutes. Fred heard the front door of the shop open and close.

"How are your mum and dad?" Katie finally asked.

"Fine, and your's?"

"Fine as well."

There was another awkward silence. Fred took a sip of his butterbeer. This time instead of hearing the door open and close, he heard someone whispering his name from the corner. Looking over, he saw George hiding in the shadows. Excusing himself, he went over to where his twin was.

"What are you doing?"

What does it look like I'm doing, Fred?"

"Hiding."

"Ding, ding ding, give this man a prize."

Fred rolled his eyes. "Who are you hiding from?"

"Angelina."

"Why?"

"I sort of gave her a Canary Cream."

"That's not good. How mad is she?"

"On a scale of one to ten, she's about a fifteen."

"My, my, you are in trouble now, aren't you?" Fred said in a perfect imitation of Filch.

"Not funny, dear brother."

"Alright, alright, let me think for a minute. How about this, I go talk to Angelina and pretend I'm you and you go finish my date, which isn't going so well right now."

George pondered this for a moment. "Okay, fine. Go, you'll probably find Angelina by the Shrieking Shack. That's where it looked like she was heading last time I saw her."

Fred nodded. "Good luck."

"Same to you too."

Fred turned and left, leaving George standing alone in the shadows. _Well,_ he thought, _I might as well go rejoin Fred's – I mean, my date. _

"Katie?" George said in surprise when he reached the table.

"Yes Fred?"

He mentally kicked himself. He was supposed to be acting like Fred. "Nothing, nothing, never mind."

"Um, alright." said Katie, giving him a strange look.

George thought for a minute, trying to think of something to talk about. Suddenly, he was hit with an idea.

"Katie, didn't you mention the one time that you had a little brother?"

"Yeah, Dylan, he's 7."

"What's the funniest thing he's ever done?"

Katie grinned and went on to tell George about the time when Dylan was 2 and he got a hold of their mum's wand and gave himself wings. It took them hours to get him to stop flying around the backyard. By the time she was done with the story, both of them were laughing so hard they were crying.

George wiped the tears from his eyes. "That reminds me of the time Fred-."

"George."

"What?"

"You said Fred, but you're Fred."

"Right."

Katie looked him over carefully. "No, you're not Fred, you're George. You tricked me. I know I was with Fred when I first came here, but now I'm with you. You guys switched, trying to confuse me. I can't believe you would do that George."

George saw the look of hurt in Katie's eyes. "Wait, I can explain."

"No, I don't want you to explain." With that Katie, ran out.

George sighed and waited a few minutes before deciding to go find her. He knew exactly where she would be. As he walked through the cold streets, he thought about what he could say to her, but his mind came up with nothing.

Finally, he reached the secluded area of Hogsmeade that not many people knew about. He and Fred found this place back in 2nd year and he had shown Katie this place in 4th year. He saw her sitting under one of the larger trees, head buried in her knees.

He sat down next to her and put his arm around her. "Katie, I'm sorry. When Fred suggested we switch places, I didn't know he was on a date with you."

"Yeah, George, sure, I'm going to believe that. I'm always the one person who people never pay attention to; they never worry about my feelings. I'm just the one person no one cares about."

"To the world you are just one person, but to one person you could mean the world." George whispered.

Katie looked up at this. "That was beautiful. Did you just think that up?"

George looked a little sheepish. "No, I read it in a book once and liked it so much that I memorized it. Katie, I'm truly sorry if I hurt you in any way this afternoon. I had no intention of doing it." He then continued on to explain the events of his morning and how he had ended up switching places with Fred.

"So Fred thought it would be a good idea if he calmed Angelina down and if I finished his date, that's how we ended up in this predicament."

Katie smiled at him and said, "I think Fred got the worser half of that deal. And I believe you and accept your apology. "

George smiled. "So do I." he agreed. "Hey, what do you say we get up off of this cold ground and head back to the castle?"

"I'd like that."

Together they walked arm and arm back up to the castle, laughing and listing ways Angelina could have gotten even with Fred for the Canary Cream.

A/N: Please just take a moment and review. I really appreciate to hear what readers think of what I write.


End file.
